Anywhere But Here
by jmmy
Summary: Buffy and Angel play a game of 'Anywhere but here.'
1. Chapter 1

"Anywhere but here."

Rating: R/M or whatever the equivalent is.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Now on with the fic:

Summary: Buffy and Angel play a game of Anywhere But Here. ("Amy Yip at the water slide park!" - Xander)

* * *

Close your eyes.

Imagine a beach at sunrise, the birth of a brand new day. The sun isn't a problem for us here. Look at the colours. Red, gold, blue, purple, green. All together they make the most beautiful palette in the sky. These are the colours I see in you, muirnín. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? You shine with a radiance that surpasses even that sunrise.

Imagine the waves, lapping gently on the golden sand. Frothy white tips, and deep turquoise sea give way to a vast ocean, filled with wonders. Nothing but blue, as far as the eye can see. In the distance, that sunrise, that beautiful rainbow of colours shines down upon us. From side to side, the beach stretches into infinity, dotted with palms, their fronds waving in a light breeze.

Imagine I stand behind you, my arms wrapped around your waist. You watch the sun, but all I can see is you, my love. Your hair trails across my face in the wind, and it smells like you – vanilla and orange and lemon and the smell after rain. You smell like a rainbow, darling. And I can't help pulling you deeper into my embrace and taking your hands in mine. My lips trail down your neck, tasting your skin – like honey and lemons, you taste sweet, but with an edge that I love. I trace butterfly kisses along your collarbone, across your shoulders, down your back. The sunrise makes you glow, ionúin, with all the colours of the rainbow. And you arch into my kisses, the sunrise out of mind now.

Imagine the breeze, blowing your hair across you face now as you turn to me, and pull me into a desperate kiss. The beach, the waves, the sunrise, all fall away, and all we are aware of now is each other. Kisses beget more kisses, and we fall down onto that golden sand, legs and arms intertwined. Clothes are a thing of the past, and I trail yet more butterfly kisses down your perfect breasts. I pause to suckle gently on one nipple, then the other, and your hands, such perfect, small hands, fly to my head, holding me to your breast tightly before relaxing and letting me continue on my path. I trail soft, wet kisses along your belly, swirling my tongue in your belly button, making you gasp, and then I move towards my goal.

Imagine my head between your legs, my tongue lapping at your honeyed juices. I mentioned you tasted like honey and lemons, right? You do. I can't get enough of the way you taste, the way that these juices run freely for me. I flick my tongue gently against your clit, and am rewarded with a deep shudder that runs right through you body. Then, I do it again. And again. I love the reactions you have – you're shy, but not inhibited. Gradually, the shudders increase in intensity and I can tell you're on the brink. All I want to do is bury myself inside you, and I will muirnín, but not yet. This is about you, and I increase my ministrations until you're shaking in my arms, crying out my name. I hold you as you come down from your release, and then I do as I promised.

Imagine me, burying myself in your wet heat. Darling, you feel like home. I feel you tremble around me at the sensation, and a hiss escapes my lips. God, ionúin, you're perfect. I slowly start to move, pumping gently in and out of you. The sunrise beats down upon us, coating you in all the colours of the rainbow. You look so beautiful, there in the sunlight – like an ethereal goddess, not quite attainable. But I have you, I'm inside you, and as I move within you, you move with me, arching up to meet my thrusts. I could lose myself in you, my love. You feel like heaven, my torment, redemption and salvation rolled into one. You're my reason for living, my anchor, my touchstone. I love you darling, and as we move together, reaching the edge, ready to sail into the abyss, our eyes meet. I drown in your eyes. The waves break upon the shore, and we scream each other's names as we come together, you rippling around me, milking my seed.

Imagine standing together on the beach afterwards, the sun still rising. I wrap my arms around your waist, and your hands cover them. The sunrise glows in the distance.

"How did you find me here?"

"If I was blind, I would see you."

"Stay with me?"

"Forever. That's the whole point."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It's Buffy's turn. This part was written in response to the ATS ep "The Girl In Question" - I REALLY didn't like the way that went, especially after all the 'cookie-talk' in "Chosen"!

A/N: I wasn't sure which city to choose, but I've been to the top of St Peter's, so I knew what I was writing about.

* * *

Have you ever been to St Peter's Cathedral in Rome? Dawnie and I went there a while ago. We climbed for what seemed like hours on end to reach the top, but when we got there, we could see across the whole of Rome.

Imagine, the city at night. The view from up here is spectacular, and we gaze down upon all the tiny people, watching the world, its protectors. You can see the whole city, darling, and oh, but it's a beautiful sight. Lights twinkle in the distance as bars, clubs, houses and hotels shine up at us. There's the Colosseum, there's the Vatican. With our senses, we can even make out the sound of the Trevi Fountain rushing, the smell of the flowers on the Spanish Steps. Oh, darling, it's beautiful up here.

Imagine the stars, twinkling as we gaze across the city. The moon glows ethereally, and in the soft light, I can just make out your eyes. Such deep brown, they pull me in, sucking at my soul until I can't breathe, and I forget everything but you. They gaze down upon me, and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. Fire burns deep within me, as you bring your hands up to wrap around me, tangled in my hair. Have I ever told you how much I love your hands? Large and soft, they protect me from the world – I who must protect others find comfort and safety only in your arms.

Imagine the night air, crickets chirping in the spring, leaves rustling in the light breeze. You shed your leather jacket, and then begin to slide my shirt away. Your hands run gently down my sides, making me shiver. Your shirt follows mine, discarded in a pile by our feet, soon joined by the rest of our clothes, and we stand together naked in the moonlight looking at the city. You glow like the Angel you are in the moonlight, my love. And in front of you, I feel small and beautiful, glowing with you, the fire from before tempered by the cool breeze on my skin, but by no means forgotten.

Imagine my hands, trailing over your cool skin, tracing patterns and contours and your tattoo. They pause to tangle in your hair, and trace the outline of your face, smoothing over your brow. You hide your game face from me, my love, but you don't understand that I love all of you. Every part, and he is an intrinsic part of who you have become, even if he is not who you are. Without the demon I would not have you, and although I hate the things he has done, I love him as a part of you. I trace your eyes, your cheekbones, your lips, and I cannot resist the urge to trail little, open-mouthed kisses where my hands roam, worshiping you. The kisses span your chest, your back, and your stomach, and then I return to your face, for a mind-blowing, soul-searing kiss that leaves us both speechless.

Imagine I lower myself to my knees in front of you. You look at me in askance, and I smile up at you. You look down upon the city, the glimmering lights, and I take you in my mouth. You're so big, and you feel hard and sleek in my mouth, and yet still soft – like steel wrapped in silk. Your head falls back, and I pause to tell you to look at the sights in front of us. I lick you, slowly, and my head bobs back and forth as I eagerly pleasure you. The smells and sounds from the city fill my senses, and I take you in deeper, hearing you moan with pleasure. I love doing this for you, and most of all I love the deep growls that blossom from your chest as you struggle for control. You don't have to control yourself around me baby, not here. The sound of those growls makes me wet, makes me shiver with anticipation, and when you pull me up roughly, I smile, knowing what is about to come.

Imagine burying yourself inside me, roughly, thrusting hard into my heat. Oh, it feels like home, darling, the feel of you inside me. You pump rapidly in and out, lifting my legs around your waist. I tremble at the sensations you're causing, the friction burning me from the inside out, and the pressure building within me as I reach the edge of my orgasm. I want you to join me, my love, and so I tilt my head to the side in askance. You look at me, scared, and I reassure you, I know you won't hurt me. The city sparkles below us, and the people carry on about their lives, unaware as you sink your fangs into my neck and drink, and we both fall head first into the abyss, crying with pleasure and screaming each other's names.

Imagine standing together, afterwards, naked and beautiful, glowing in the moonlight, looking down on the city below. The people have no idea, my love. No idea of what we have just done, no idea we even exist. They continue their lives blissfully unaware.

"You think I love the Immortal, Angel? That I'm happy with him?"

"Andrew told me…"

"Andrew lied. You're the only one I want, my darling. The only one I could give myself to like this. Andrew's just attention seeking."

"Stay with me, Buffy?"

"Forever. That's the whole point."

fin


End file.
